


how well your teeth fit in my neck

by tigerlo



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: Almost PWP?, Bondage, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: It's a surprise, that's for fucking sure, the figure leaning lithe and long against her front door as she trudges into her building after her shift.Diane,noSidney corrects herself,Jeanis waiting for her.(Takes place after 1x10. Jean pays Sidney an unexpected visit.)





	how well your teeth fit in my neck

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't plan to write for these two at all, but I watched the show and I guess my brain had other ideas?
> 
> Damn these two and their insane on-screen chemistry. 
> 
> As per the tags, this does contain a bit of bondage and a lot of swearing, because I imagine Sidney swears in her head constantly, and it is rated e for a reason so consider yourself forewarned.
> 
> If you're here to stay though, enjoy!
> 
> x

-

  
  


It's a surprise, that's for fucking sure, the figure leaning lithe and long against her front door as she trudges into her building after her shift. 

 

Diane,  **no** Sidney corrects herself,  _ Jean _ is waiting for her. 

 

She's waiting for her, all hard lines that are soft around the edges and eyes that look at her like they usually do but are sharp too. 

 

Different. 

 

_ Confident _ . 

 

And Sidney doesn't really understand because the last person she was expecting to see at her door tonight was Diane, no,  _ Jean _ , and even if she had imagined this, had dreamed it night after night after night like she absolutely has not done, she wouldn't be holding herself like this. 

 

Sure. 

 

Unwavering. 

 

She'd be apologetic or slumped or sorry or  _ something _ but Sidney doesn't see any of that. God, maybe she is more fucked up than Sidney thought she was. 

 

She watches as Diane’s, no  _ fuck _ , Jean's eyes light at the falter in her step and she knows the blonde has seen the split second giveaway of surprise and relief that she couldn't trap between her teeth, and she pushes her body off the doorframe with a curve that makes Sidney's palms sweat. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sidney asks, trying to harden her voice into an illusion of nonchalance that she definitely doesn't feel because she's fucking angry but confused too, because Jean is here. She's  _ here _ . For her. 

 

Because there's nothing in the curve of her body that suggests she's here to break things off or call a stop to them, no. The bend and the way her lips curl around her canine’s suggest she's here for a different reason entirely. 

 

So yeah, her body is exhausted and heart is tired too but it leaps traitorously when Sidney sees her, like it has from the first moment their eyes met across that shitty coffee shop and every single moment that has followed since.  

 

Their eyes meet and it's electric and it’s hot and it’s an inferno screaming in her bones, and she almost flinches in it’s heat. 

 

She walks closer, not close enough to touch although her body bends upwards and into the field of Jean's like a fucking magnet without so much as a say so or hint of acquiescence from her, and she knows Jean notices it too. 

 

She keeps her distance though, although Jean moves closer, her hands in the pocket of her jacket like James  **fucking** Dean and it makes Sidney flash hot with anger and lust, and she has to ball her fists to stop her hands from moving for her. 

 

For her body or her throat Sidney's not sure, all she knows is that she wants to  _ touch _ . 

 

“I needed to see you,” Jean says and Sidney’s expecting an apology but she doesn’t get one. 

 

Not tonight. 

 

“What makes you think I want to see you?” Sidney asks trying to pry an apology from her perfect soccer mom haircut with her hands in the pocket of a jacket that probably cost more than a month’s rent, but it still doesn't come. 

 

Instead she gets a lungfull of  _ Jean, Jean, Jean _ when she steps in close to Sidney, and she knows the blonde knows she’s pushing it because her eyes glint like they’re waiting for trouble.

 

Inviting it even. 

 

So Sidney gives it.

 

She takes a fistful of Jean’s perfect jacket and shoves her up against the door,  _ hard _ , their breath falling mirrored with a thump that echoes between her legs. 

 

It's funny, she can tell the lies apart from the truth now and she knows that this, their connection, is one of the few true things about them. Because there’s no way Jean can fake that arch in her back as she pushes up off the door into Sidney's body, there’s no lie in the way her voice shakes when she asks if she can come in. 

 

“I’m still so fucking mad at you,” Sidney says and her voice quavers over the last syllable because she is. She's angry and she's hurt but  _ christ _ she wants her too. 

 

Because she never has been good at sharing and if Diane, fuck, no  _ Jean _ , was unattainable before, this has only made it a million times worse and if there’s anything that makes an object more desirable to Sidney, it’s being told she can’t have it. 

 

“I know,” Jean says, moving her mouth in for an almost kiss that dances over Sidney's breath before she pulls back at the last second. “I know but there's time for that later, and I want you. And I know you want me too.”

 

“Is that all I am to you then?” Sidney says, pushing back off Jean for a second, her face shot with hurt. “A warm body?”

 

“No,” Jean says easily, hard with certainty and Sidney knows there's no lie there. “You know you're more than that. Do you think I would have risked my marriage for a warm body?”

 

“I don't know what you'd do anymore,  _ Jean _ ,” Sidney says with a little snarl. “Is this what you’re really like? Is my unsure demure Jean gone now?”

 

“No,” Jean husks back and Sidney knows she’s telling the truth even though this isn't quite her. 

 

Because normally she is happy to settle complicit and submissive but there’s something she needs tonight that’s driving her touch differently. 

 

“She's still there” Jean says a little coyly. “She's still in me, I just need something….”

 

And Sidney gets it, truly she does, because sometimes the urge to flex her hands and dominate runs through her blood so strongly she thinks it might drown her if she doesn't do something about it. And she's seen it in Jean too, seen glimpses of it in the way she  _ expects _ things from Sidney, so obviously used to having her orders followed. 

 

By her husband. By her daughter. 

 

And by Sidney now, too. 

 

And as much as she enjoys topping Jean, there's a fairly big part of her that's very,  _ very _ curious to see what she's capable of in the reverse because if submissive Jean can make her come that hard, what the fuck is this Jean capable of.

 

“Cross me one more time and you'll never see me again, ok?” Sidney asks, her voice hard. 

 

Because she knows she could threaten violence or to out Jean to all her other perfect school mothers, but she knows this is worse. This is what will hurt her the most. Because as much as she needs Jean beneath her fingers and in her mouth, she knows now that Jean needs that too. 

 

Maybe even  **more** than she does. 

 

“I promise,” Jean says as she leans in to whisper against Sidney's lips, pushing off the door at her back. 

 

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Jean,” Sidney says with a scowl as she drops one of her hands to look for her keys. 

 

“I never do,” Jean says as she takes the keys from Sidney's hands, takes the movement for them as acquiescence and acceptance of her continued presence and she knows it should ring fake, Jean's words, but they don't. 

 

She opens Sidney's door and they both walk through before Jean throws the keys down on the nearest table, drops her bag on the floor and comes for Sidney, hungry. 

 

Her hands find Sidney's coat and she weaves her hands in the front as she drives them back towards the door. She presses Sidney against it, not hard and rough like she'd done to Sidney had but slow and firm and she's not quite sure why but the reversal is seriously hot, sensing waves through her body and between her legs in heavy throbs. 

 

“I've missed you,” Jean says as she teases her lips against Sidney's. 

 

“You've missed how hard I make you come,” Sidney says a little cynically as she moves her head away, exposing her neck to Jean's teeth. 

 

“No,” Jean says harder, more assertive and it's enough that it makes Sidney turn her head and look back at her. “I've missed  _ you, _ Sidney. Your body too, but I've missed you. And what you make me feel.”

 

“Horny?” Sidney says, not quite ready to give up the brat act just yet, her blood still angry hot. 

 

“Alive,” Jean says like the word is alight as she leans in and finally,  _ finally _ , they kiss. 

 

It's long and deep and she uses teeth and tongue, and fuck it if the woman doesn't know how to kiss better than anyone else who's body Sidney has ever used before. Fuck her, because Sidney doesn't ever want it to stop. 

 

Sidney's hands move for Jeans body immediately, pawing roughly at her jacket and trying to liberate skin to sink her teeth into but Jean isn't having a bar of it, taking both of Sidney's hands and pinning them to the door above her head. 

 

She flexes her hands and rolls her body against Jean’s, desperate to find contact of some kind, purring deeply when the blonde responds pushing her body hard back against the door. 

 

She keeps one hand wrapped around Sidney's wrists as the other moves down to take Sidney's chin between her fingers, appraising her carefully before she nips at the line of Sidney's jaw. 

 

“There's something very, very special about you, Sidney,” Jean says as she gazes into Sidney's eyes, her own hot and hungry. “You're consuming, did you know that? You've barely left my thoughts for two minutes since I saw you last.”

 

“I'm good with my hands,” Sidney says a little dismissively because actually, this whole complement thing is different to praise, it's new and unfamiliar and it makes her squirm. And Jean can tell. 

 

“You know it's more than that,” Jean says as her hand tightens around Sidney's wrist and her mouth slides over Sidney's pulse. “You know it's not that simple.”

 

“You're not bad with yours either, you know,” Sidney says, trying to drive the conversation back to safer ground. “For a fucking model mom. I'm not your first woman, am I?”

 

Jean doesn't answer her which fucking infuriates Sidney because she does really want to know, but she doesn't have an opportunity to be pissed off for long because before she can so much as take another breath Jean pulls her forward, spinning them. 

 

She catches a glimpse of the table behind them somewhere and she knows immediately that will be Jean's goal so she takes the opportunity to get as much of Jean's clothing off as possible, hands tugging her jacket off, pulling at her scarf before dropping that to the floor alongside her own coat and shirt. 

 

Her ass hits something solid then though and she knows her time is up, for now anyway, because Jean is on her like a woman possessed. 

 

She pushes Sidney against the table, pulling Sidney's legs up so she can wrap them around her waist and stand between them and her eyes glow when Sidney reacts, pulling her thighs tight and finally,  _ finally _ Sidney understands fully. 

 

Control. 

 

Jean wants control. 

 

She wants submission and to take the power for herself tonight but Sidney isn’t going to make it that easy. She isn’t going to make it that simple for Jean to get what she wants because she’s still so fucking mad, and she wants to make her work for it. 

 

So she does the thing she knows is almost guaranteed to fuck Jean off the most, and she rolls over and submits. Or, she half does anyway. 

 

She'll push back eventually, when she grows tired of being the mouse but for now she'll let Jean have her fun. 

 

“Tell me then,” Sidney purrs again. “Tell me what you've been thinking about if I haven't left your mind.”

 

“Everything,” Jean rumbles back, her hands sliding along the line of Sidney's thighs to pull them closer. “The way you smell, the sound of your voice, what it feels like to have you inside me when I come.”

 

“Jesus,” Sidney moans low and dripping with want because  _ fuck  _ it does things to her to hear Jean talk like that. “I've thought about that too.”

 

“You have?” Jean asks and Sidney can hear that she's trying to keep it light and casual, but the drive and curiosity behind the question is very real. 

 

“Of course I have,” Sidney says as she squeezes her thighs again, bringing Jean's belt buckle flush against her. “Do you think I've ever had it like this before? This kind of chemistry? Fuck Jean, it's like something out of a movie.”

 

She doesn't mean to give something so soft away but honestly, she can't help herself. Jean says she's the one with the draw, the one with the unfettered magnetism but she thinks Jean's the witch, that the power comes from her, and she can't help herself, a transparent mess in the hands of the woman barely holding her together. 

 

“Every time I touch something in this apartment or smell coffee

I think about you,” Sidney admits a little coyly. “And then I think about fucking you, and I can't think of anything else.”

 

She leans back to put a little space between them before her hands move down Jean's front, over her breasts and across her stomach to pull at the leather and metal between them. 

 

“I thought that's all I was to you, you know,” Jean says as her breath hitches when Sidney's fingers pull the belt tongue loose. “A warm body. A passing amusement.”

 

“Do you still think that?” Sidney asks, biting her lip and looking up from her task to catch Jean's eye. 

 

“No,” Jean says easily and Sidney feels something strangely solid settle between them. “I think I'm more to you too.”

 

“You are,” Sidney says with a growl in her voice. “You're a fucking sorceress, Jean. But I'm not an idiot. And it doesn't matter if this thing between us makes me want to set a building on fire, I'm not going to hang around to be kicked like a dog.”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Jean says as she slides Sidney's skirt up her thighs just short of exposing the black lace beneath, her thumbs slipping under the fabric to stroke at Sidney's skin below it. 

 

“Good,” Sidney says as she winds her fingers in Jean’s hair and tugs a little before she brings their lips so close she can almost feel Jean's pulse in them. “Because you're  _ never _ going to get it this good again.”

 

Jean surges forward at her words, crashes their lips together and moves to push Sidney back on the table, climbing over her thighs like a wisp of smoke as she settles on top of her. 

 

Sidney rolls her body up and into Jean fully then, pushing back with nails and teeth and tongue, relishing the moan it elicits when her thigh settles between Jean's thickly. 

 

Jean breaks away with a gasp, pushing down against her core with the weight of her quad as she leans back on her elbow to survey Sidney. 

 

“You get yourself into  _ so _ much trouble with those hands,” Jean purrs as she moves to slide Sidney’s arms above her head again. “Maybe I should do something about that, huh?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Sidney says her core throbbing at the insinuation she hopes to high hell is coming. “Like what?”

 

“Like take them out of the equation,” Jean says, a wicked smile on her lips as she looks down at Sidney. “For a while at least.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ , yes,” Sidney moans, her mouth falling open and her eyes fluttering shut as she feels herself pulse warm and wet, her core throbbing at Jean’s words. 

 

“Those chairs look like they'll work?” Jean asks, casually curious as she surveys the apartment. “Or your bed?”

 

“Bed,” Sidney moans as Jean bites down harder around her pulse and she can feel the bruise bloom beautifully beneath her teeth. “Jesus, have you done this before?” 

 

“No,” Jean says with a smirk. “But I dated a guy who sailed in college, I'm sure I'll figure it out. Have you?”

 

“No,” Sidney says as she looks up to Jean, serious for a moment and she watches Jean straighten at the maturity and pause in her gaze. “Never trusted anyone enough.”

 

“Tell me to stop and I'll stop then, ok?” Jean says as she leans low down along Sidney's body. “I'll untie you straight away.”

 

“Do you think you're going to be able to hold me back?” Sidney asks, shaking the seriousness from her shoulders a little. 

 

“I can  _ try _ ,” Jean says with a flash of something in her eyes that makes Sidney's breath stop in her throat and her legs clench together. 

 

“You can  _ try _ ,” Sidney repeats back at her as she coils her strength in her belly and pushes up into Jean, knocking her off balance as she rolls them and slides between Jean's legs on top of the table. “Don't like your chances though.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Jean asks with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Of course it is,” Sidney replies with a dirty grin. “What isn't?”

 

“Nothing,” Jean says with a smile as she winds her hands into Sidney's hair and pulls her down close and Sidney mewls at the sensation it produces. “Everything with you is a challenge, isn't it? A test?”

 

“I like to know who I'm letting into my bed,” Sidney says as she arches back into Jean’s touch. “I don't fuck lambs. Only lions.”

 

“Is that what I am to you?” Jean asks, her voice sounding  pleasantly surprised at Sidney's words. “A lion?”

 

“Yes,” Sidney growls as she drops low suddenly and bares her throat to Jean's teeth again. “The Queen of the Pride.”

 

“What does that make you, then?” Jean asks as her lips settle so close to her neck a breath wouldn't make it past the space between them. “If I'm the queen?”

 

“Whatever the fuck you want me to be,” Sidney half-moans as Jean's hand moves up the inside of her thigh, just missing the juncture of her arousal. 

 

“I want you to be mine,” Jean says simply. “ _ All _ mine.”

 

“So hurry up and take me then,” Sidney replies and fire lights. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jean is good at this. 

 

She's  _ way _ too fucking good at this for someone who's never practised. For someone who  _ just  _ dated a sailor in college. 

 

And she might not have had an actual partner to tie up before, but she's definitely done this with enough frequency that the exact knot to use comes so easily to her fingertips that a shiver of something beyond simple anticipation passes down Sidney's spine. 

 

She's splayed out on her bed now, at an angle to account for having to be tied to the frame above her but she's still wearing clothes, well her skirt anyway, Jean had the forethought to take her bra off before she'd taken Sidney's arms above her head. 

 

“I did date a sailor,” Jean says by way of explanation as she fixes the last knot on Sidney's wrists finally. “But I didn't do this with him. Watching him made me want to learn…”

 

“I wasn't going to say anything,” Sidney asks with a smirk as she pulls against the restraints, firm but not too tight. Fuck, she's  _ really _ not going anywhere. 

 

“No lies,” Jean says with a careful look as she watches Sidney with a hungry smile, reiterating her earlier promise. 

 

“No lies,” Sidney says, a little impressed at the ease with which the truth flows from her. When she allows it. “You're a little kinky, huh?”

 

She's not really expecting an answer and she doesn't get a verbal one but does she get one, because Jean gives Sidney a look that says something akin to  _ you have no fucking idea  _ and it makes Sidney  **hot** . 

 

Her nails run down the length of Sidney's arm from the length of fabric, a scarf, to circle her breasts and for the first time the restraints get their test as Sidney pulls hard at them. 

 

Jean watches them objectively before she looks down to Sidney with a serious look. “Ok?”

 

“Very,” Sidney says as she writhes against the bonds again, putting on as much of a show as she can, and she watches as Jean's eyes glaze over. “Are you finally going to fuck me now?”

 

“Why the hurry?” Jean asks with mock concern as she trails her finger around Sidney's nipple. “I've got you all evening, haven't I? I thought we could enjoy ourselves.”

 

There's a moment then when she realises just what she's done, how much power she's given Jean and how deeply she's got herself in the shit if Jean wants to  _ play _ and her blood turns to ice, but then her fingers pinch firmer around Sidney's breasts and she knows that Jean won't be able to hold out long either, will give in to the draw to touch her, to fuck her, before too long. 

 

“You're in charge,” Sidney says as she flutters her eyelashes and beckons Jean in close so she can whisper in her ear. “I mean, I thought you'd want to feel how wet I am already but it's up to you.”

 

She feels the sharp intake of breath, the way Jean's body arches in the middle and she knows she's set the wick. 

 

Now she just has to wait for it to burn. 

  
  


-

  
  


The act of Jean removing her last few articles of clothing are potentially the most erotic thing they've done together. And they've done  _ a lot _ . 

 

Jean makes her way down Sidney's chest, blooming bruises in her wake, marking her,  **claiming** her as she goes. Her tongue dances along the line of Sidney's collarbone, and her teeth nip at the swell of Sidney's breast as her fingers tease her sides and the inside of her thigh. 

 

“God, you're  _ such _ a fucking tease,” Sidney said with a gulp as she tugs against the ties at her wrists. “How have I not realised this before?”

 

“Because we don't normally waste any time,” Jean says with a smirk as she looks up from Sidney's stomach. “Because your hands are normally down my pants as soon as we're alone.”

 

“I could get used to this,” Sidney says as Jean kisses down the line of her stomach and over her navel. “That tongue of yours is magic, did you know? It's criminal more girls didn't get to experience it.”

 

“You want to share me?” Jean asks with a raised eyebrow, surprised. 

 

“Fuck no,” Sidney says with a gasp and a bite as Jean's teeth pull at the waistband of her skirt. “You're mine.”

 

“I think for the moment you'll find you're  _ mine, _ but we can argue about semantics later,” Jean says as she moves her hands up the outside of Sidney's thighs, pushing her skirt up, up, up  _ finally _ , to expose black cotton and lace to the night air and suddenly it's Jean's turn to gasp. 

 

“I've been entertaining the fantasy that you were going to turn up at the coffee shop and take me away and we'd escape, just like we talked about,” Sidney admits as Jean's fingers slide over quaking flesh. “I thought you'd like this. If you did.”

 

“I do,” Jean says a little lost in the distraction as she bunches Sidney's skirt up fully around her waist and her hands move to undo the zip at the back before Sidney shakes her head. 

 

“Leave it on,” she says as she bites her lip. “It's hot when you have me like that, half-undone. Take those off though. If you want.”

 

“I thought I was in charge?” Jean asks a little dangerously as her hands slide beneath the material from the bottom, her palms flat on Sidney's thighs. 

 

“You don't expect me to give up that easily do you?” Sidney says with a grin in response. 

 

“I'd be disappointed if you did,” Jean says as she leans in, her hands still on Sidney's legs to snap at the top of her underwear with her teeth. “God, you're so perfect.”

 

Sidney doesn't actually know what to say that but it doesn't matter because the next second Jean moves her hands slightly and her thumb brushes over her and she jumps at the contact, light but unexpected. 

 

“Eager?” Jean asks as she trails her fingers over Sidney's heat again. 

 

“Not at all,” Sidney grits out as Jean smiles and repeats the movement. 

 

“Maybe I'll have to try a little harder then,” Jean says as her fingertips pull Sidney's underwear back finally, with a painstaking slowness but at least it's  _ something, _ and Sidney can't help but pull harder against the bonds at her wrists. 

 

Because Jean's hair is down around her eyes and her eyes are almost black and she looks like a fucking vision and honestly, Sidney can't believe this is actually happening. 

 

But it is, it very much is, and she pulls harder because Jean's working the lace down her legs and she's exposed now, properly bar the skirt around her waist, and it's making her painfully aware of just how  _ ready _ she is. 

 

She can't help it though, her body just reacts to Jean like nothing else she's ever experienced before and she knows it turns Jean on too, knowing she can have this effect on her. 

 

Jean's never been reserved, not really, but this power has made her bold because she leans in, encouraging Sidney's thighs apart softly before she down and tastes Sidney with one long, slow, thorough stroke and Sidney almost falls apart on the spot. 

 

“Jesus…. _ fuck _ , Jean,” she says with a gasp as Jean looks up at her once the way a lion looks up from a meal, her lipstick still inexplicably fucking perfect but her lips wet, and Sidney can only tremble in response. 

 

She smiles once before she leans back down, closing her hands around Sidney's thighs to hold her still as she jumps, before she sets her mouth against Sidney and starts. 

 

Jean is good with her hands but she's fucking amazing with her tongue and she's keen too, not hesitant or light. She leans in and  _ breathes _ in and her moan at tasting Sidney rumbles through them both, and the trembling only grows. 

 

She wants to screw her hands up in Jean's hair and hold Jean against her as firm as she'll allow but she  _ can't _ , so she clenches her legs instead and feels Jean smile against her. She doesn't say anything, just runs her hands up Sidney's thighs before easing one of Sidney's calves over her shoulder, bringing her closer and Sidney sighs at the half-relief before she feels Jean's tongue tease her entrance and her stomach bottoms out. 

 

She uses the muscle, flat and firm and then harder and more targeted, pulling at Sidney in every way Jean knows she goes crazy for, and she knows she's not out of the woods yet because Jean could pull away at any second but she can see her release on the horizon and she wants to chase it so fucking badly. 

 

By some miracle though Jean seems to have set aside her goal of teasing because one of her hands leaves Sidney's thighs as her tongue dips and pushes into Sidney, and then it's replaced by two fingers and Sidney's sure the neighbours will have heard that curse leave her lips. 

 

Jean drives them hard, starts out slow but moves deep and then picks up the pace, faster and faster because she knows Sidney can take it until Sidney can feel that fluttering starting in the hollow at the base of her spine. She's not normally this quick, but the increased sensation of Jean's lips and tongue and fingers all working together is driving her wild. 

 

She starts clenching tighter around Jean's fingers and Jean must be able to feel the difference too because she pulls Sidney firmer against her mouth in response, her hand dimpling into the flesh of her thigh as her spare hand holds Sidney in place while the other keeps driving home. 

 

And her fingers,  _ God _ her fingers. 

 

Jean's fingers are long and their movement smooth, and Sidney's been fucked by plenty of girls like this before but it never felt this  **deep** , this whole and full without anything else but her own body. There's a bit of a stretch but it's not quite enough and she can take more so she bites her lip and asks, no  _ begs _ Jean for more because she knows that'll get her off too, and Jean  **_gives_ ** . 

 

She groans when Jean adds the third, her body going slack as it stops pushing and adjusts and Jean slows, only for a second though because then she picks up the pace again, unrelenting and Sidney goes weaker at the edges of her body because she's been fucked by girls and boys but never this thoroughly and she never,  _ ever _ thought Jean had this much animal within her. 

 

It's hard and quick and a hairs breadth away from being punishing but it's not quite there, falling on the side of pleasure still and Sidney's finding it harder and harder to hold on. 

 

The pulsing picks up in urgency and irregularity and Sidney takes the bonds above her hands in them as she starts writhing around Jean's fingers and against her mouth, and Jean growls or moans or  _ something _ , all Sidney knows is that it makes her lips vibrate and that's enough. 

 

Her orgasm hits her head on and heavy, and it makes her gasp hard for breath. 

 

Jean is deep inside her and her mouth covers her completely as the shudders leave her body. Sidney tries to calm her pulse, to catch it as they ebb back but Jean's not done, she keeps pushing and pushing and  _ pushing _ until she draws a second out of Sidney in the heartbeat that follows. 

 

She does work Sidney down after that, her lips and tongue soft as she drinks her efforts away and rises up on an elbow between Sidney's legs, sucking her fingers clean as she looks up to Sidney with a smirk. 

 

“You're pretty fucking proud of yourself, huh?” Sidney croaks as she feels her eyes go dark at the sight of Jean like that, licking her lips so innocently as she looks up to Sidney. 

 

“Never,” Jean says with a smile as she sucks her index finger into her mouth. “Managed to keep you tied up, though? That's got to be worth some bragging rights?”

 

“I'll give you more than bragging rights if you untie me,” Sidney says as she pulls against them, looking over Jean's body with hungry eyes.

 

“I don't know if I'm done yet,” Jean says as she crawls up Sidney's body, her mouth hot over Sidney's breasts and stomach as she rises. “What do you say Sidney, can you take a little more?”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Sidney asks as she grins dangerously, mirroring Jean's earlier words. 

 

“What isn't?” Jean replies before she crashes their mouths together and Sidney tastes herself on Jean's lips and the fire  _ sets _ , and starts all over again. 

  
  


-

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it...I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing?
> 
> Seriously though, I'd love to hear if you enjoyed. I have no idea what the fandom is like here for these two so I'd love to know if you read/enjoyed/generally love these two, either here or over on my [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed the smut I've written plenty for other fandoms so pop on over and check out some of my other pieces if you'd like?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> x


End file.
